Wind turbine blades are sometimes provided with trailing edge devices, in an effort to reduce the operational noise generated from the trailing edges of the blades during turbine operation. Such devices can include serrated panels or strips of bristles or flexible rods. However, such devices require secure attachment to the blade structure, and present challenges regarding suitable bonding techniques and acceptable distribution of loading forces.
PCT patent application publication number WO 95/19500 describes how a strip of reinforced fibres may be introduced between the two shell halves of a wind turbine blade during assembly, or laminated into the trailing edge end of a shell half. The strip of reinforced fibres is then arranged as a flexible trailing edge of the completed blade. However, such an approach requires that suitable strips of reinforced fibres are provided, and that the manufacturing process is adjusted to accommodate the incorporation of such strips into the blade assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a wind turbine blade and an associated method of manufacture that overcomes such issues.